Brothers
by PapillonStar
Summary: The Ducks reflect on siblinghood...


Ok, I gotta confession to make…I LOVE BROTHERS!!!!

They are so cute! I just love seeing to brothers just hanging out. There's just something about them that just makes me have to squeal. **Ahem** If you couldn't figure out, I have this thing for brothers.

GUESS WHAT! There are brothers in Mighty Ducks! WHEEE!!!!! So of course, with my thing for brothers, I'm posting a fic about brotherhood…

Disclaimer: Yea, this is fanfiction, I'm a poor wannabe author…figure it out.

Brothers

            "IT IS SOOOOO BORING AROUND HERE!!!" shouted Nosedive, plopping down into the chair next to Wildwing. The Mighty Ducks (except Grin, who was meditating)  were sitting around the mess hall reading the morning paper, although it was one in the afternoon. And Nosedive was bored.

            "Here," said Wing, handing Dive the comics. "Read these and shut up."

            "I've already read them five times!" whined Dive.

            "Well, shut up anyway…"

            "Why are you always so mean to me?"

            "It's the law."

            "Say what?"

            "It's the law." 

Nosedive raised his eyebrow at his older brother. "Yea right," he sneered.

"No, I'm serious," said Wing, folding the sports section.

"Where does it say that?" asked Dive skeptically.

"In the Older Brother Handbook." The others rolled their eyes.

"You got a handbook?!?" screeched Dive. "Why didn't _I_ get a handbook?!"

Wildwing searched for the classifieds section. "Because little brothers are born with all their annoying habits implanted in their brains. There's no need."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"From the handbook."

Nosedive slumped over on the table. "No fair…"

"Life's never fair, lil' bro."

Dive was busy thinking up a way to corner Wing with his "handbook". "Ok, wiseguy, if this 'handbook' is really real, then how come _I've_ never seen it?"

Wildwing sighed. "Because the little brother can never see the sacred handbook…" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea?" said Dive, jumping to his feet. "We'll see about that!" He ran out of the room.

"No! You he mustn't find the sacred handbook! NO!!!" Wildwing followed his brother.

The rest of the team stared at the door.

"Suddenly I'm glad my brothers were all in military training…" said Mallory.

"Mine's worse," said Duke. "I've got an older _sister_…"

"And what's so bad about that?" asked Tanya.

"Nothing, it's just she's so…_weird_…" Duke said.

"Uh huh…" Tanya said, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I always wanted a younger sister…" said Mallory. "I'd do her hair, talk about her love life, share secrets…" That's when she noticed the weird looks she was getting. "…and of course train her in machine-gun handling …" she added with a cough.

"Ooh! Would you play with paper dollies too?" asked Duke.

"Did I mention _I_ was trained in machine gun handling?" asked Mallory.

"Umm…let's talk about something else…" Duke said, uneasiness detected in his voice.

"Yes, let's," said Mallory.

"Oh you two…" said Mallory.

Suddenly Nosedive burst through the door. "I've got it! I've got it!" he cheered, waving around a book.

Wildwing came through the door. "That's a thesaurus, dip-stick!" he said. Dive looked at the book.

"Oh, so it is…" he muttered. "But I've still got it! Ha ha ha, now _I_ will learn all of your secrets, brother, and I shall rule the world! HAHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing hysterically.

"Move over Dragonus," Duke whispered to Mallory.

"Uh…Dive?" asked Wildwing, worried. "Give me the thesaurus…"

"No way, baldy."

"BALDY?!?" shouted Wing. "Ok, _now_ you're in for it," he took off after Dive. Nosedive managed to dodge him and ran out of the door. Wildwing charged off after him.

"Good thing Dive's so fast, don't wanna know what'll happen if Wing gets a hold of 'em…" said Duke, sorting through the paper.

"Little brothers can be such a pain," said Tanya, speaking from personal experience. 

"Hey!" shouted Duke. 

"Your poor sister!" Tanya said, laughing.

"I take it you know about younger brothers?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, I've got both a younger sister _and_ a younger brother," Tanya replied. "Trust me, it was not easy. They were always bickering or teasing me because I worked so hard."

"But that's the job as younger siblings. Right, Mal-Mal?" asked Duke.

"Well…I really can't say…" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You're a younger sibling."

"I was, but I guess I wasn't in a normal family situation…" she said quietly.

Tanya looked worried. "Mallory, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, but you see, my brothers were considerably older than me. Michael was eight years older than me, and Bryan was four years older than him. So I was the baby. And the girl, to boot. Dad had both Mike and Bryan go through PSF Boot Camp and was their drill sergeant. He always came down hard on them, but I was his little princess. He told me to play with dolls when he was training my brothers in battle." She sighed. "Bryan left home when I was seven, so I wasn't too close to him. Mike looked out for me, though, but he was still in Third School when I was in Primary School, so the age difference didn't let us bond like Wing and Dive had."

"I'm sorry…" said Tanya.

"Oh, that's ok. I looked up to my brothers and wanted to be just like them. So I guess that's why I am how I am  today, in order to keep up with them. It's no big deal."

At that moment Dive burst through the door with Wing on his heels. Wildwing had the thesaurus now, and Nosedive was trying to find cover. They ran around the counter a few times and dashed back out of the room.

"Anyway…" said Duke. "My sister was five years older than me and boy was she a pain. She was always going on and on over the stupidest things, like clothes and boys and what-not. When she was in Second School jewelry became a big fad so of course she had to follow it blindly. But it was great because it offered me my first heists…"

"Duke!" shouted Mallory.

"What?" Duke asked. "I mean, it annoyed her to no end that her stuff just disappeared on its own. Soon I'd swipe more of her stuff, then my parents' stuff, and it went from there. Dana was such a goody two-shoes it made me sick. And of course she got all the attention, what with her perfect marks in school and whatever, so I just kinda drifted away. After Third School I joined up with a professional thief, and the rest was history!" He chuckled. "Those were the days…"

"Oh Duke…" said Mallory, shaking her head.

"My siblings stole stuff from me, too," said Tanya.  Lab notes, class notes, anything! They had no appreciation for aca…academa…studies. They hated science, too, so of course they made my life miserable. Brats…" 

"How much younger were they?" asked Duke.

"Travis was nine years younger and Tracey was eight years younger. They were all-around pains!" said Tanya.

"Hey," said Mallory, "does anyone know how much younger Nosedive is than Wildwing?"

The three looked at each other for a moment. "Isn't Wildwing, like, six years older than Nosedive?" asked Tanya.

"Something like that…" said Duke.

"Speak of the devils…" said Mallory as the two came into the room again. This time Wildwing had the thesaurus and Nosedive had a phone book. Nosedive ran to the other side of the counter.

"Give it up, Dive, you know you won't win!" Wildwing said with a laugh.

"Oh yea?" sneered Dive. He opened the phone book and tore a page out. He crumpled it up and tossed it at Wildwing. Wildwing easily smacked it out of the way.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, laughing.

"Of course not!" said Dive, who had already produced a pile of paper balls.

"Oh please, bro, you know I'm the best goalie on the planet!" Wildwing said.

Nosedive grabbed a broom. "Yea, and I have the sickest slapshot on the planet!" he said, laughing himself.

_"Duck and cover!"_ shouted Duke. Paper balls went flying. Wildwing was having problems trying to deflect them all. He managed to send a majority back to his brother, who merely shot them back. The other three Ducks cowered under the table. 

"And you wonder why we made him center instead of you!" shouted Tanya to Duke. Duke shrugged.

The door opened and Phil walked in. He screeched and fell to the floor in order to avoid being hit. He covered his head and trembled like a child.

"Phil! Under the table! Quick!" shouted Mallory.

"No don't help him!" whispered Duke. Phil scrambled under the table. "What's going on?!?" he shouted.

"Sibling Rivalry!" Tanya replied. Phil shook his head sadly.

They watched as one of the paper balls hit Wildwing in the head. He stopped and fell over, not moving.

"Oh come on, Wing, don't expect me to fall for that!" shouted Nosedive. But Wing didn't move. "I'm not buying it!" The others looked at each other. "You faker!" Nothing happened.

            After a few moments and Wing didn't move, Dive got worried. "Wing?" he asked. Silence. "Wildwing?" Still silence.

Nosedive crept cautiously to his fallen brother. "Wing?" Wildwing still didn't move. "Oh man, I knew my slapshot was good, but I didn't think it was that good…I mean, it was _paper_…" He tiptoed to Wildwing and crouched down. "Are you ok?"

            "**ROAR**!" shouted Wildwing. Nosedive screamed. Wildwing launched up and tackled him. The brothers wrestled for a minute and finally Wildwing started tickling Nosedive. Dive screamed again. Finally he managed to wrestle free and he dashed out the door. Wildwing follwed after him, throwing paper balls.

            "Duke, lock the door this time," said Mallory.

            "What was that all about?" asked Phil, gasping for air.

            "You don't wanna know…"

            Phil looked around the messy kitchen. "Hey! Who tore up the phone book?!?"


End file.
